1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding machine with a movable display device, and more particularly, to a movable display device with a high operating performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an injection molding machine, especially in an electrically-operated injection molding machine furnished with a numerical control device, a display device with a manual data input device is used to set various molding conditions, monitor the operating state, and warn of an abnormal operating state, for example. Thus, the display device plays an important role in the injection molding machine.
Conventional display devices provided for the injection molding machine are divided broadly into three types: stand-type display devices fixed on a stand fixed on the floor, built-in display devices contained in the injection molding machine, and pendant-type display devices suspended from a swing arm.
Some of the stand-type display devices, being fixedly arranged near the injection molding machine, sometimes become hindrances to an operator in carrying out various operations. The built-in display devices, especially large-sized CRT display devices, are so bulky and heavy in weight that they require a wide holding space, and their attachment to and detachment from the injection molding machine require some labor. Although the pendant-type display devices (see Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application JP,A, 63-107534, for example) are advantageous in being movable between a retreating position and a working position, the length of the swing arm for suspending the display device has to be limited due to its mechanical strength. This also limits the movable range of the display device, thereby causing some problem in operating efficiency such that the display device cannot be brought to an optimum position for use. Besides, the swing arm for suspending the display device needs to be installed at a considerably high position, so that a pole for supporting the swing arm is required to be long. This requires the rigidity of the pole to be increased, which leads to high cost.